


The Art of Dancing While Hidden

by girlfangs (orphan_account)



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/girlfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the 51st Annual Grand Ozian Ball, and Elphaba has not been invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Dancing While Hidden

 It was the start of the second semester when each student of Shiz had a golden envelope mysteriously slipped under their doors. Each recipient had, no doubt, removed the contents from its ornate jacket, and feasted their eyes on the careful emerald lettering of the Royal Palace of Oz. It read:

 

_Esteemed Shiz Student,_

_The Emerald Throne Room_ _requests the honor of your presence at the_ _51st Annual Grand Ozian Ball_ _at 8 P.M. on the 25th of the current month._

_Strictly formal attire._ _Bring this invitation for admission._

_Any questions are to be directed to Madame Morrible,_ _OR sent to the Official Secretary of the Wizard of Oz._

  


It was not long until the entirety of Shiz University was buzzing. Dorm rooms were overflowing with giggles and chatter, though the ball was still a week away. There was but one room that remained quiet during all the excitement.

Elphaba Thropp sat rigidly on her bed, knees pressed close to her chest. Her dark brows furrowed as she attempted to block out the noise. A bulky black book lay open on her bed, though she had not made much progress. Her roommate had left to gossip about the festivities. She was glad to be alone, but frustration overtook her.

She had not received an invitation.

Her irritation stirred deep in her chest, and it perplexed her. Had she received an invitation, she would have looked for any excuse to stay at the university. She loathed parties, but being the only uninvited student left a bad taste in her mouth.

It was then that Galinda, grinning broadly, opened the door. Draped on her arms were many dresses of all different hues, and her makeup had changed drastically since she left.

“Hey, Elphie! Help me decide on a dress?” She placed her bundle on the bed.

“The ball is next week. You have plenty of time to make a decision.” Said Elphaba. She studied Galinda's dresses with disdain.

“Well... I know, but I was hoping to model them for you.” Galinda replied, and she sat on the edge of Elphaba's bed. “I want to wear the one you like the most.” Elphaba felt her face grow warm.

“Galinda, you should wear the one _you_ like the most... We do have very different tastes.”

“That's the problem, Elphie! I like them all. You'll be the tiebreaker.” She grabbed a dress from her pile, and held it up. “So? Will you?” She fluttered her eyelashes, and Elphaba's stomach twisted with love and distress.

“Certainly,” Elphaba agreed, and shifted into a more comfortable position. Galinda's fashion shows were always quite lengthy.

Galinda's face broke into one of her signature dazzling smiles, and she stood up with haste.

 

**

In no time at all, the floor of their dorm was covered in clothes of all types and colors. Galinda had tried on at least 20 dresses, and Elphaba, though still disgruntled, found herself captivated once again by her girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"How about this one?" Galinda asked. The gown she had put on was blue and full. It was low-cut with puffed sleeves, and decorated strategically with sequins and glitter. She was absolutely dazzling. Galinda giggled as she caught Elphaba staring.

"I was worried it might be a little too extravagant, but you know, it _is_ The Grand Ozian Ball." She spun around once for Elphaba to see. Her dress shimmered in the light, creating a most bewitching effect.

"You look lovely," Elphaba murmured. "You'll be the belle of the ball."

"Naturally." said Galinda, and they broke out in laughter. Galinda hopped onto the bed next to Elphaba and kissed her.

"So, what are you going to wear to the ball?" She clapped her hands together. "Can I help you pick something out?" Elphaba felt a bitter cold clawing in her stomach.

"I was not invited." She answered, voice devoid of emotion. Galinda was shocked.

"What?! Maybe the person delivering the invites just made a mistake?" She asked aloud, and bit her lip.

"No," Elphaba answered. "I'm sure they do not want a green woman defacing their Baroque ballroom."

Galinda sighed.

"Why not ask Madame Morrible?" She said, though she realized that Madame Morrible was not exactly someone either of them wanted to spend time with.

"It's all right," said Elphaba. "I do not even like dances. I can use the extra time to help Doctor Dillamond with his studies." She hoped her reasoning was enough for Galinda to give it up.

"But Elphie, it's the _51_ _st_ _Annual Grand Ozian Ball!_ " Galinda cried, getting up to change. "The Wizard might even _be there_! In _person_!" An awkward silence passed as Elphaba watched Galinda struggle with her dress.

"Can you help me with the zipper?" She added, smiling appologetically. Elphaba nodded, and stood up.

"There... will be other times for me to meet the Wizard." Elphaba stated, her fingers quickly finding the zip. "The Grand Ozian Ball is not a necessarily a good time to discuss Animal politics." She unzipped the back of the dress, leaving goosebumps on Galinda's exposed skin. Elphaba rested her chin on Galinda's shoulder.

"I am perfectly content staying here. Don't worry."

"If you're sure..." Galinda trailed off, and turned her head to kiss her.

Elphaba found that between them, there was a sense of comfort and security that was very new to her. Never during her childhood had she ever dreamed that she would grow to be so close with someone. Never had she pictured anyone being attracted to her, and never had she allowed herself to hope.

Galinda knew Elphaba. She knew her motives, and though it worried her, she knew that there was a chance she would be seeing her at the Ball.

 

**

When classes got out on the day of the Wizard's invitation, Elphaba slipped through the crowd of bustling students, and waited for Doctor Dillamond's room to empty completely.

"Doctor Dillamond." She addressed him. The surprised professor let out a great bleat.

"My apologies, Miss Elphaba... Don't you have somewhere to go?" He asked, blotting his forehead with a handkerchief.

"No, I was not invited to the Grand Ball." said Elphaba. "I decided I could dedicate the time to helping you with your Animal studies."

"You? Not invited?" Doctor Dillamond seemed only slightly phased. "Yes, of course... You poor girl, everyone should go to the Grand Ozian Ball at least once in their life." He rummaged through some papers at his desk, hooves occasionally clacking on the surface. "It is a marvelous occasion. I attended many years ago, before they started barring Animals from social events." He spat bitterly.

"It's not a problem." Elphaba lied, offering to help him with his papers. Doctor Dillamond abruptly slammed his papers to the desk.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, it absolutely is!" He grumbled. "The Wizard continues to discriminate against his citizens. The only Animals that have been allowed anywhere near the Emerald Throne in twenty years are servents." The professor seemed to gradually regain his temper.

"Sorry." He grumbled. "But perhaps there is a way you could still go." The professor began to pace.

"Animals who are servents are not allowed to speak," He began. "you could sneak in to the servant's quarters, and ask them about their working conditions... If it isn't already apparent." Doctor Dillamond looked at Elphaba, brows upturned in a look of apprehension.

"Doctor Dillamond, that's an incredible risk." Elphaba frowned. Her chest tightened, and she cursed herself, for his offer was tempting. It was against her better judgement, but she wanted to go.

And she did.

 


End file.
